Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the movement of screens inside movie cinemas and to the shape of those screens. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a variety of screens of various shapes configured to move in a number of directions, including a plurality of left, right, up, down, back, forth, roll, pitch, and yaw, and/or any combination of those directions. The present disclosure also relates to screens configured to dynamically change curvature.
Description of Related Art
Movie theaters display video content for viewing by audiences. Often, movie theaters have rows of seats from which the audiences can view video projected onto a single screen located in front of them. The screen is usually rectangular and fixed in position within the venue.
Certain attempts have been made to create a more immersive experience than can be provided by a single fixed screen in front of audiences. In some cases, venues have used multiple screens and/or larger screens. For example, IMAX theaters display video in domes instead of flat screens to surround audiences and to create a more immersive experience. However, IMAX and other theaters still use fixed screens and lack certain features that may provide a more immersive experience.